The Best Damn Thing
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Pipimu seperti bakpao. Sangat menggoda dan aku ingin menggigitnya, 'Suke. Bolehkah?", AU, sho-ai, NaruSasu, short fict. Don't like, don't read! Fict for Fujoshi Independence Day #2 2010


**Naruto punya Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Warning: AU, Positive OOC, Shounen-ai, Boys Love. Don't like, don't read!**

**_The ****Best Damn Thing_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Helaan napas panjang datang dari seorang pemuda pirang yang kini tengah terduduk santai di bangku perpustakaan. Ia tak sendiri di ruangan yang penuh dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan ribuan buku di sana. Mata onyx seorang pemuda raven di sampingnya memandang datar ke arah sang pemuda pirang. Kemudian, ditatapnya lagi buku tebal yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini.

"Ng... Sasuke," panggilnya mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pemuda raven di depannya.

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut, tanpa melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada buku tebal yang dibacanya.

"Sasuke, mau tahu fakta yang aku lihat hari ini mengenai dirimu?" Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Naruto. Tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya nampak dari wajah porselen-nya. "Oke, dengarkan baik-baik, ya!" Naruto menampakkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"..." Pemuda raven itu hanya terdiam lalu menggeser buku tebalnya ke arah samping. Tangan putihnya meraih sebuah pulpen hitam miliknya, memulai kegiatan menulis di atas secarik kertas.

"Kau hari ini sangat tampan, 'Suke. Dan aku menyukainya,"

CRETT!

Jemari itu hilang kendali, membuat tulisan rapi yang ditulisnya menghasilkan sebuah garis pendek tak rapi. "Idiot! Tak berguna," ujarnya geram menatap sinis ke arah Naruto. Lalu, melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya lagi.

"Aku suka kedua bola matamu, 'Suke. Itu mengingatkanku pada langit malam yang selalu kulihat dari jendela kamar," Senyuman itu masih terhias di wajah tan Naruto.

"_Shut up!"_

Tak menghiraukan protes itu. Naruto langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kulit putihmu itu membuatku ingin... menyentuhnya, 'Suke. Begitu bersinar di mataku,"

"Hentikan kalimat konyolmu itu, Baka-Dobe!" Sasuke melihat lagi pemuda pirang itu. Dan lagi-lagi cengiran lebar lah yang dilihatnya.

"Ah, suaramu! Ya, suaramu bagaikan alunan musik _baritone_ yang begitu menggebu. Dan aku ingin terus mendengarnya,"

"Cih! Bisakah kau berhen-?"

"Pipimu," potong Naruto cepat seraya memandang Sasuke lembut. Kegiatan menulis itu pun terhenti. Mata onyx-nya memandang bola mata indah itu. "Pipimu seperti bakpao. Sangat menggoda dan aku ingin menggigitnya, 'Suke. Bolehkah?"

TAK!

Pulpen itu mendarat tepat di kening Naruto dengan Sasuke sebagai sang pelempar.

"Akh!" keluh Naruto pelan sambil mengelus keningnya. Ia tak merasakan sakit. Malah, rasa senang lah yang ia rasakan.

"Idiot! Idiot!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak. Entah mengapa napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah membalas kalimat beruntun dari sang pemuda pirang. Jantungnya berdebar tanpa alasan. Benarkah?

"Belum selesai!" protes Naruto yang kini membenarkan posisi duduknya lagi. Mata biru langitnya memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke.

Biru dan onyx.

"_Stop!_ Aku tak butuh kalimat selanjutnya, baka!"

"Bibir ranum milikmu, 'Suke," seru Naruto melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. Ia mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda raven itu. "bibirmu terlihat sangat manis. Aku ingin mengecupnya dan ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibirmu itu."

BRAKK!

Satu gubrakan yang dilakukan sang Uchiha bungsu di meja perpustakaan itu. Ia menutup buku tebal yang menarik perhatiannya dengan cukup keras. Oh, atau mungkin sangat keras hingga keheningan langsung mendatangi mereka berdua setelahnya.

"_And the last, My Sasuke. I want you to be mine."_

Senyum hangat pun terkembang di wajah karamel Naruto. Sasuke sedikit terhenyak melihatnya. Senyuman itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Bisa gawat jika dirinya berlama-lama berada di dekat pemuda pirang itu. Begitulah pikirnya.

Sasuke bergerak dari duduknya, berdiri di tempat dengan emosi yang masih tertahan. Kata-kata yang secara langsung diucapkan Naruto membuatnya semakin menjadi. Hilang sudah ketenangan dan sikap dingin dari seorang Uchiha.

"Kau idiot! Kau bodoh! Dobe! Usuratonkachi! Baka!" Hanya kata-kata itu lah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Perkataan yang memiliki makna serupa dan melekat betul di benaknya.

"Hm, aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tak bisa membalas perkataanku, 'kan?" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "hatimu ini terlalu dingin," ujarnya seraya menyentuh dada Sasuke. Jemari tan itu begitu lembut menyentuh tubuhnya. "dan aku akan merubah hatimu dengan kehangatan yang aku punya," Tak ada tolakan maupun gertakan yang datang dari sang pemuda raven. Perkataan itu membuat pikiran Sasuke melayang entah ke mana. Sasuke berdiri dalam diam, merasakan sentuhan yang mulai bergerak ke arah wajah putih susunya.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku," Datar suara itu terdengar. Sasuke menatap mata biru langit sang pemuda pirang, begitu menyejukkan hatinya. Senyum kecil nampak dari bibir Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab, pangeran pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang pangeran cantik. Kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu terpejam. Perlahan, kedua bibir itu pun bersentuhan. Membuat suatu perasaan hangat menjalari diri mereka.

"Ciuman ini kau yang memintanya," Naruto berkata setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia tersenyum lagi. "dan malam ini aku yang akan memberikan 'sesuatu' untukmu, 'Suke."

"Hn?"

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan pun melayang di pipi karamel Naruto. "...'Suke~"

**...END...

* * *

**

**_****Happy Fujoshi Independence Day # 2 on 2010_**

**Kemerdekaan untuk semua para Fujoshi und Fudanshi di Indonesia, di semua negara, beLahan dunia dan... *digampar***

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
